La prophétie
by nicegirlnice
Summary: Pour vaincre Voldemort, Harry devra faire des choix. Il devra faire très attention car s'il fait le mauvais choix, il devra mourir.
1. Default Chapter

**C'est ma première fanfiction et j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. Envoyez-moi vos commentaires que ce soit négatif ou positif.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1**

**L'été d'Harry**

**Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel mais sans aucune importance pour la famille Dursley, là où Harry habitait pendant les vacances d'été. Cette journée-là, c'était la fête d'Harry Potter, comme à l'habitude, Hermione, Ron, Mrs Weasley, Hagrid et bien d'autres gens lui envoyèrent des cadeaux, mais il avait quelque chose qui manquait, une personne important pour lui n'avait pas penser à lui, Sirius. Il était mort. L'année dernière, Harry avait été au ministère pour sauver Sirius, un piège qu'avait tendu Voldemort à Harry. Sirius avait accouru au secours d'Harry mais celui-ci fut tuer par la mangemort : Bellatrix Lestrange, une de ses cousines, toujours vivante. **

**Pendant tout l'été, chaque soir, dés l'instant où Harry était seul, il versait des larmes pour le dernier membre de sa famille qu'il aimait, partit pour toujours. La mort de son parrain l'avait beaucoup affecté. La famille Dursley ne l'aidait pas énormément. Maintenant, il n'était pas enfermer dans sa chambre, mais ils l'ignorèrent, ils avaient peur. Il sacait que s'ils maltraitaient le jeune homme ils auraient a en payer le prix. Harry préférait cette tactique car il pouvait être seul et libre de faire ce qu'il veut.**

**Dans l'après-midi, cette journée-là, il alla marcher comme il fit tous les jours depuis le début des vacances. Ça lui permet de réfléchir et de libéré sa colère qui le rongeait par en dedans pour toute l'injustice qu'il avait à vivre. Il ne se comptait pas chanceux, il vivait avec une famille qu'ils l'aimaient pas, sa mère et son père était mort, et maintenant son parrain. Après quelques mètres, il rencontra une jolie fille qui attira son attention. Elle était simple, cheveux bruns et elle dégageait un charme fou. Elle avait l'air d'avoir son âge. Harry ressentit le désir d'aller, immédiatement, lui parler. Il essaya de chasser vite cette idée de la tête. **

_« N'y va pas, tu seras ridicule. »_

**Quand il sortit de ses pensées, il était devant elle. Elle le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Il lui dit :** « _Bonjour._ »

« _Salut_ » lui répondit-elle

« _Je m'appel Harry Potter et toi ?_ »

« _Moi, c'est Mariane Bouleau_ »lui dit-elle

**Elle avait un regard profond, Harry sentit une sensation étrange l'entouré.**

« _Tu veux marcher avec moi, Harry?_ »

« _Heu…bien…sur_ »

**C'était la première fois qu'il fesait cela. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il lui avait adressé la parole, il ne la connaissait pas. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule, mais la sensation qui l'avait envahit était très intense. Il avait agit sur un coup de tête mais ne regrettais absolument pas. Il en était même content.**

**Une force en lui, le poussait à rester avec elle. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, pendant plusieurs heures. Quand le silence se fut, ils remarquèrent que la nuit était tombée.**

« _Je dois rentrer mais on peut se voir demain ?_ » Demanda Mariane.

« _Heu… bien…heu_ »

« _Oh, Je vois, j'ai l'habitude, tu as seulement à me dire non, je ne saurais pas choquer. C'est seulement que c'est amusant d'être en ta présence._ »

« _Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je suis un peu gêné. J'ai envie qu'on se revoit demain, tu es très amusante, toi aussi_ »

**Mariane prit des couleurs au visage.**

« _D'accord, à demain alors. Même heure, même endroit._ »

**Ils partirent chacun de leur côté pour rentrer à leurs maisons.**

**Durant plusieurs jours, ils se rencontrèrent. Mariane et Harry avaient développé une très grande amitié et une très grande confiance entre eux. Ils apprirent à se connaître et avait beaucoup de points en commun. Harry ne voulait pas l'inviter à la maison des Dursley parce qu'ils pourraient tout foutre en l'air. Il l'invita au cinéma, au zoo, dans un parc d,attraction et des fêtes forraine. En plus, la jeune fille lui avait fait découvert des endroits aussi magnifiques les uns que les autres. Mariane était très heureuse, être en** **compagnie d' Harry lui fesait énormément plaisir. Ils continuèrent à se voir tous les jours. Il y avait des soirs où ils parlèrent seulement, Harry s'avait beaucoup confier à Mariane. Il avait inventer une histoire pour la mort de ses parents et de son parrain, il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il était sorcier, surtout pas à une Moldu. Cela attristait Harry, il voulait tellement lui parler de ce qu'il était, comment il se sentaitet lui mentir n'était plaisant surtout si elle découvrirait la vérité, mais Harry voulait parler à quelqu'un de neutre. C'était idéal avec cette fille puisqu'elle ne savait pas qui il était vraiment. Elle le voyait tel qu'il est vraiment, un garçon bien ordinaire. Elle avait une approche facile. Harry savait qu'elle le comprendrais, qu'elle resterais neutre dans ce sujet et pourrais l'aider, elle n'est ni comme Hermione, ni comme Ron. Maintenant, il se sentait bien, il avait une vraie amie, bien sur il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire sur sa vie mais il inventais une histoire qui décrivait sa situation. Les jours passèrent vite et le mois d'août etait déjà arriver. Un jour Harry dit à Mariane : **

_« Bientôt, je devrais partir, mon oncle m'a inscrit dans une école privée, loin d'ici._ »

« _Moi aussi, je suis inscrit dans une école privée et je vais devoir partir bientôt. Tu sais ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de te le dire et c'est un peu difficile a t'avoué. Harry je n'éprouve pas_ _seulement de_ _l'amitié pour toi mais… je…t'aime, Harry. Je te vois partout, dans ma soup… _»

**Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Harry l'embrassa. Mariane resta bouche bée. Jamais un garçon avait agit ainsi avec elle. Cette histoire était un peu vite mais Mariane et Harry se complètait. Elle lui rendit son baiser.**

« _Tu sais qu'il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant que nous nous séparions, mais je veux en profiter au maximum avec toi. _» **Dit sincèrement Harry.**

**Les jours passèrent vite. Harry s'en allait, bientôt, au Terrier, la maison de son meilleur ami, où il allait passer le reste des vacances. Ils firent pleins d'activités ensemble ne se séparaient plus. La dernière soirée, ils la passèrent sur la plage, la pleine lune qui brillait dans le ciel.**

« _Je vais m'ennuyer de toi, Harry. _»

« _Et moi, je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre._ » **dit-il avait un sourire moqueur.**

« _Tu m'as fait revivre. J'avais perdu le goût de vivre, j'ai perdu, l'année dernière, tout ce qu'il me restait de famille. J'étais déprimé, j'avais perdu toute l'envie de vivre et je maudissais la vie. Mais tu m'es apparue comme un rayon de lumière. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé depuis un bon temps. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Mariane._ »

**Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Harry sentit une envie montée en lui. Il s'arrêta net.**

« _Qu'est ce que tu as, Harry?_ »

« _Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer._ »

« _Non, Harry je ne veux pas tout de suite, j'ai vraiment envie de toi. Ne pars pas s'il te plaît._ »

« _Moi aussi j'ai très envie de toi, Mariane._ »

_« Tout ce passe vite, mais je l'aime. Je vais bienôt partir et je ne le reverrais plus. »_ **Pensa la jeune fille**

**Ça lui brisait le cœur, elle ne voulais vraiment pas se séparer de lui.C'est comme si il formait une personne identique. C'etait la plus belle soirée de Mariane .**

« _Je veux vivre une soirée inoubliable avec toi, Harry. »_

_« Seulement une soirée avec toi est une soirée inoubliable. Je t'aime vraiment Mariane. »_


	2. La soirée inoubliable

**Bonjour!**

**J'espère que mon premier chapitre vous a plu. S.V.P n'oubliez pas laisser vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture!**

****

**Chapitre 2**

**La soirée inoubliable**

**Ils se sentirent gênés.**

_« Mariane, tu vas me trouver peut-être idiot, mais c'est ma première fois, j'ai peur d'être ridicule et en plus il faut que tu sois prête. Je t'aimerais quand même s'il ne se passe rien ce soir. C'est ta personnalité que je regarde avant tout le reste ça m'importe peu puisque le plus important c'est que je passe du temps avec toi. »_

_«Oh! Harry tu es tellement gentil. Moi aussi c'est ma première fois et je veux que ça se passe avec toi et non un autre. Je suis prête, je t'aime Harry. »_

**Elle commença a déboutonné sa chemise. Elle y découvrit un très beau torse, tout musclé. Il était encore plus séduisant sans chemise et l'envie de Mariane monta de plus en plus. C'est magnifiques yeux verts la fixa, tout en la sécurisant. Elle lisait dans ses yeux qu'il la trouvait très belle et qu'elle n'était pas ridicule.**

_« La première fois c'est toujours difficile. Je me sens tellement ridicule »_** se disait-elle. **

**Harry lui enleva son chandail, l'embrassa dans le coup et descendait doucement tout en déposant des baisers sur le ventre bronzé de Mariane. Elle frissonna de plaisir. Elle lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer, il fit de même. Ils continuèrent de s'embrassés. C'était peut-être ridicule mais elle traînait toujours un préservatif avec elle, au cas où, et depuis la rencontre avec Harry, on ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Elle avait bien raison car c'était ce soir qu'elle l'utiliserait. Elle lui mit le préservatif et Harry commença à pénétrer en elle. Mariane avait mal mais gémissait de plaisir, sentir Harry en elle lui donnait du bonheur elle l'aimait tellement.**

_« Faire l'amour sur la plage, à la pleine lune, quoi de mieux on dirait que je rêve » _**pensa-t-elle**

**Mais son rêve vira au cauchemar. Au même moment où Mariane poussa son dernier cri de jouissance, un homme lui cria :**

_« MARIANE! MARIANE! QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS? »_

**Ce moment de bonheur tourna au malheur. Harry et Mariane prirent leur vêtement et s'habillèrent en vitesse. Harry se fit enlever son amour d'été.**

_« Tu parles de bel adieu. Je me sens ridicule. Ce faire surprendre par son père. Décidément, j'attire le malheur. »_

**À l'instant même, il rentra chez son oncle pour aller se coucher. Pendant toute la nuit il fit des cauchemars sur Sirius.**

**Au lendemain, vers onze heures, il entendit son oncle pousser des jurons. Sur ce, Harry dévala l'escalier et se rendit au salon. Là, il trouva M.Weasley et son meilleur ami.**

_« Bonjour Harry, tu es prêt? On est venu te chercher. »_

**Harry lui fit un faux sourire.**

_« Oui, je suis prêt. »_

_« Ron, tu veux bien aider à Harry a emporté ses bagages? »_

_« Oui, papa. »_

**Ron suivit Potter à sa chambre et ramassa les bagages.**

_« Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de venir chez moi, Harry? »_

_« Je t'en parlerais chez toi. »_

**Un peu plus tard, Harry et Ron courraient pour se rendre à la chambre de celui-ci après avoir saluer tout le monde. Harry raconta tout depuis le début, la prophétie, la mort de Sirius et son été malheureux.**

_« Et c'est pour ça que tu es triste. »_

_« Non, j'ai connu une fille cet été, qui m'a aidé a traversé ma peine. »_

_« Et alors? »_

_« Alors, je suis sorti avec elle et … OH! Ron, c'était la fille de mes rêves, elle est…et elle est… je ne trouve pas de mot pour la décrire. Hier soir c'était super. »_

_« Qu'est ce qu'il avait hier soir? » _**Demanda Ron sans comprendre rien.**

_« J'ai couché avec, Ron, ma première fois. »_

_« TU AS COUCHÉ AVEC! »_

_« Chuuuuuuttttt, Ron, voyons, il ne faut pas que personne ne le sache, surtout pas Ginny. »_

_« Ouais, mais de toute façon elle n'est pas ici. Mais si elle vient à le savoir elle en pleurerait. Elle a beau à être avec Dean mais elle t'aime toujours. C'était comment? »_

_« C'était très plaisant, elle est parfaite. Elle a les cheveux et les yeux bruns, ses yeux transpercent ton âme. Elle m'a aidé à faire le deuil sur la mort de Sirius. Ça n'a pas bien finit. En plein acte son père nous a surprit. »_

**Le roux éclata de rire. Ils discutèrent longtemps comme ça.**

**Les vacances passèrent très rapidement, on était déjà le 31 août. La famille Weasley et Harry était sur le chemin de Traverse pour se procurer le matériel scolaire manquant.**

**Mrs Weasley les réveilla de bonne heure, le lendemain puisque que le Poudlard Express partait dans la matinée même. Ils déjeunèrent et puis se préparèrent.**

_« Tu viens Harry? »_

_« Je n'ai pas fini, je vais te rejoindre en bas. »_

_« Ok. »_

**Après que Ron quitta la chambre, la porte s'ouvrit.**

_« Tu as oublié quelque chose? »_**Demanda Harry en se tournant vers la porte.**

**Il resta surprit en remarqua que se n'était pas son meilleur ami mais la seule jeune fille rousse de la famille. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière. Elle avait toujours les cheveux roux, ceux-ci lui descendaient dans le bas de son dos, ondulés légèrement. Elle avait beaucoup mûrit, en bref, elle était devenue une belle jeune femme. Cette journée là, elle portait une robe rouge moulante. Cette robe définissait bien son corps.**

_« Bonjour, Harry »_

_« Bon…Bonjour, Ginny »_

**Harry sentit la même envie que le même soir où il était avec Mariane.**

_« Tu sais, ça fait très longtemps que j'ai envie de te le dire mais j'étais trop mal dans ma peau mais j'ai pris de l'assurance. Aujourd'hui je le fais, je ne suis plus capable d'attendre, d'espérer et de rêver que tu vas enfin de décider. »_

**Elle s'approcha du jeune homme. Elle sentait bonne, son parfum était doux, il lui allait bien. Il la regarda dans ses yeux bleus, c'était très impressionnant comment ils étaient** **bleus. Elle état de plus en plus proche. Il ne pouvait bouger comme hypnotisé par son charme et sa beauté.**


End file.
